Serenade and The Avengers
by EpicSonicPikachu
Summary: Jason Petil, a 17 year old young man, was born under strange circumstances, and with special powers. Considered for the Avengers Initiative, he is caught in between a conflict of the Avengers and their enemies of the past and present. But will his strength be enough to stop an evil plot to bring back an alien race for world domination?
1. Prolouge: Before the Serenade Began

The blasts had ceased. The gunfire had stopped, the body count was endless, but war had ended. Two soldiers were still on the battlefield, looking for survivors. Their names were Colonel Lucan Petil and 2nd Lieutenant Marissa Barnes. They were searching for any survivors of their platoon that may or may not have been injured.

"Lieutenant, there are no survivors here. We need to retreat." the Colonel said, looking at the soldier.

"With all due respect, Colonel, we need to make sure, and plus, the ship won't leave without your say. Wait... did you hear that?" the Lieutenant asked, for she heard a baby's cry.

"Is that an infant?" Col. Petil asked. But Lt. Barnes was already running toward the crying. She stopped running to see an injured mother holding her unharmed infant son. She was bleeding from her gut, she performed a C-section on herself to save her child. The Lieutenant was amazed, for a mother to do this for her own son, she really must have wanted his son to be born.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll get you some medical treatment!" Lt. Barnes said with concern, getting ready to call it in, but the woman's hand going up stopped her in her tracks.

"Please... There's no hope for me... But please, save my baby... He is very important to the future of this world... He will save us all..." the mother uttered, looking at the Lieutenant with glassy eyes. Just then, the Colonel came to the Lieutenant's side, and saw the heroic scene this mother committed. The mother looked at the two soldiers, smiled, and raised her baby toward them.

"I have a request... I want you two to raise my boy... No one else... Promise me that you will not let him go... until he's old enough..." the mother humbly requested.

"Wait... take care of your child? But... we aren't..." the Colonel stammered.

"We will... Just a question... When will we know that he's old enough?" the Lieutenant asked.

"When... the time comes... y...ou... will... k...n...o...w..." the mother said, drawing her final breath, as the Lieutenant took the baby before the mother's eyes grew dark and empty. A silent burial.

On the ship, the two soldiers were in the Colonel's office, the Lieutenant was taking care of the baby, as if her own. The Colonel was sitting down, watching her care for the baby.

"How can we raise that child? I mean we aren't parents." the Colonel doubted the task at hand.

"Even so, I promised her that I would take care of him, you don't have to help me if you don't want to, but I am taking care of him." Lt. Barnes said, holding the baby.

"I will help you with the baby too. But i need to ask you a question." Col. Petil said, as he got down on one knee, and held out a black box, opening it to show a ring that he had found on the battlefield, he didn't know why he wanted to pick it up, it was like fate. "Will you marry me?"

Six years later, after those 4 words were spoken, Jason Petil was having his sixth Birthday Party, everyone from the neighborhood was invited. He blew out the candles on his cake, and smiled as the people cheered.

"That's my boy!" Lucan said, picking up his son and putting him on top of his shoulders.

"Yay! Our little boy is 6 years old!" Marissa said, smiling at her son playing with his father.

"Yes, your little boy is extraordinary." someone said. The parents looked back, it was their old boss, Nick Fury, he walked up to the couple with a smile on his face, although the eye patch still made him look scary.

"Mr. Fury." Lucan said, setting his son down.

"Go on sweetie, go and play with your friends." Marissa said, shooing him off to go play with kids his age.

"I mean it, your little boy is very special." Nick Fury said again.

"What do want, Mr. Fury?" Lucan asked, cutting to the chase.

"Ah, cutting to the chase I see, Colonel Petil. Alright, it's your son, he has an extraordinary power, something that my team would benefit with." Mr. Fury said, smirking.

"I see..." Lucan started, only to be interrupted by Marissa.

"We're not giving him to you, he is too young." Marissa said quickly, standing her ground.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Petil, I must say that the desicion you are making is not a wise one." Mr. Fury said, his smirk dropping.

"And with all due respect, Mr. Fury, I am not letting him go yet. He is still too young." Marissa retorted sternly, steadfast to her desicion.

"... I understand, perhaps I shall ask at a later time... maybe when the whole world is in danger, perhaps." Mr. Fury said, smiling sarcastically, as he left the backyard.

"I swear, that guy really scares me, Lucan," Marissa said, with a fearful anger. "It's like he is planning something."

"I'm sure he has plans Jason, but he's going to have to wait, because I'm sure that his team would not want to be stuck baby-sitting for the next 11 years." Lucan said, holding his wife securely.

All the while, there was a stir in the winds. And it would be in those 11 years, that the soon to be 17-year-old would rise up and defend the world... But for now, life was easy.


	2. Chapter 1

Jason Petil woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he looked at the clock and got up to get ready for school. After today, it was the weekend. Now a junior in High School, Jason Petil is looking forward to the weekend with his parents.

Jason, now at seventeen years old, had a tall, slim and somewhat built body figure. He had short, spiky black hair, and bright hazel eyes. He got on his outfit for the day, a pair of dark blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, a his black and orange sneakers. He grabbed his backpack, and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he saw his lightly tanned face, moderate eyebrows, nose, and lips. But on his neck was a lighter toned birthmark of an eighth note, very weird to have a birthmark like that. He brushed his teeth, which were straight and unbraced, rinsed, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Dad! Morning Mom!" Jason said with a smile, seeing his parents had just set the table and were about to sit down.

"Morning, honey," his mother said, smiling. "I hope you're in the mood for pancakes."

"Mornin', bud, how's it going?" his father asked.

"It's going well sir, thanks mom." Jason sai, smiling and sitting down. He ate his breakfast rather fast because he was wanting to go early. He needed to meet his best friend, Nathan at the school. "Ah! Thanks mom, that was delicious, well I'm off!" Jason said, putting his plate in the dishwasher, and running out of the door, jumping on his bike toward the school building.

"Hehe, he's so high-spirited." Marissa said, smiling.

"Yeah... Oh i got a call from Mr. Fury again..." Lucan said, with a tone of sadness.

"What did he say?" Marissa asked.

"Well..."

Jason arrived in front of the school building, and he saw his friend, Nathan. Nathan was a tall young man, not taller than Jason, he was thin, but not too thin. It was obvious he didn't work out, even though he had a slightly similar figure to Jason. His wavy brown hair swooped over one side of his face.

"Yo." Nathan said to his best bicyclist.

"Hey, Nate, how ya doin'?" Jason said, smirking at his best friend.

"I'm alright, you better be careful... Oscar and his gang are looking for you."

"Oh great, as if he always didn't have one out for me."

Oscar was the bully of the school, he picked on the freshman, sophomores and some of the juniors for being different, especially Jason. Those who didn't know Jason thought it was for the birthmark on his neck. It was only those who know Jason know exactly why he bullied him.

"Oh well, come on, let's get to class." Jason said, not worrying about it.

"Alright, let's go."

The two friends walked to homeroom together. They walked down the halls and went into their homeroom, Room 203. They both looked in to see that Oscar and his gang were sitting right in their own seats. Jason and Nathan both knew they were up to something.

"Oh, hey Whistles, whistled any good songs lately?" Oscar said, chuckling with his gang.

"Oh go take a long walk off a short cliff, Oscar." Jason said, not looking at him.

"Oh, are you going against the great Oscar, boy?" One of his gang members asked.

"He's great? I thought he was nothing more than a mule to you." Jason retorted.

"S-Shut up, freak!"

"Whistling freak!"

"Whatever." Jason said after sitting down.

"Your mother must know that he gave birth to an alien." Oscar said.

"OSCAR TERRENFIELD! His mother is a veteran who served int the Vietnam War, now apologize!" The teacher yelled.

"No, why should I apologize to a freak?" Oscar said, leaning in his chair.

"It's alright, sir, it's in his nature, he's meant to be a total jerk all his life." Jason said, smiling, while Nathan and other teens in his homeroom started 'oooh'-ing and chuckling at Oscar.

"Oh you are dead, Petil."

"Alright alright, it's time to go to class, now get out of here, and Oscar, you'd better behave yourself, or it's detention." the teacher warned.

"Whatever." Oscar said, getting up and walking out of the class with his crew behind him.

"Thank you, Mr. Terrenfield." Jason said to the teacher.

"You're welcome Jason. I'm just amazed that he talks like that when I'm around. Now you be careful, if there is anything you need help with, come talk to me." the teacher said. "And don't worry, after school he and I are going to have a little talk."

"It's okay, that isn't necessary." Jason said, smiling. "See you later, Mr. Terrenfield." Jason went off to his first period class, and sat down next to Nathan. He was an exceptional student and was always very focused, but today, he was extra focused because he wanted to work hard before he goes back home. Why? His parents told him yesterday that they have a surprise for him tomorrow after school. He wanted to work hard for that surprise. After seven more periods, the final bell rang, and he got up and went to get his bike. Nathan was walking close behind.

"Man, that test was rough... But i feel like i got at least an 80. You probably got a 110, Smarty-pants."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just as smart as you are." Jason said, smiling. "You wanna come over to my house?"

"Nah, i gotta go home, my parents are taking me and my siblings out to dinner."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Heh, fine. Just don't expect me to hold you tight and call you mine."

"Oh shut up." Jason said as Nathan got on pegs of Jason's bike and held onto Jason's shoulders. As they rode up the street, Jason noticed a black car parked on the other side of the street, he got a bad vibe from it, and he rode on to Nathan's house. They came up to a medium-sized red brick house with a bunch of cars parked in front of it.

"Oh great... the parents invited the family..." Nathan said, smiling.

"That's cool." Jason said as he got down from the pedals.

"Kind of, my family is crazy, some of them are annoying while the others are cool." Nathan explained.

"I see. My parents don't really talk or connect with their family anymore..."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, I mean I have my family now. That's basically all I need."

"I see. Well, I'll talk to you later, have a good weekend." Nathan said, walking up to the door.

"See ya." Jason said, getting back on his bike and pedaling himself home. He looked at his driveway to see that his parent's car was still here, he walked into the house, put his bike away, and walked deeper into his house. It was dark, and pretty lonely, it wasn't usually like this, but he figured they had a fight... but it wouldn't be this intense for a fight...

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?" Jason said, looking around, trying to get his bearings. He heard a little crash, and he turned around to feel a presence in front of him. He backed away fast and tried to find something to throw.

"Who are you?! Where's my mom and dad?!" He said, holding out a crab mallet.

But what he didn't count on was a second person. Another person came up from behind and put a cloth of chloroform over his mouth, which made Jason panic, but made him breathe in and slip into slumber...

"Finally, we've got him, Mr. Fury." One of the kidnappers said.

"Good... and his parents?" Mr. Fury asked.

"Tied up at them moment."

"It's a shame they couldn't have given him Now get to the car, he's going to have a new home."

"Yes sir."

"Careful out there."

"Got it, come on, time to go."

"Alright, I got the kid."

"I'm just glad we got him before the bad guys did."

The two put Jason into the trunk of the same black car parked across the street from Nathan's house. They got in and rode off.

"What's so special about this kid?" one of them asked.

"I don't know... but his parents put up a good fight." the other said.

"Yeah... they did." an unfamiliar voice added.

"Wait... there were only two of us..." the first one said.

It was too late, the third one in the back seat knocked them out, and he teleported himself into the driver's side. He changed his form to show a young man with slicked back black hair, and a green, gold, and black suit or armor. He was obviously not of this planet.

"Heh, stupid humans. Now, to set the trap." the young man said, as he sped up and did 90 mph, it disappeared, and ended up in a weird white room, where the car halted.

"Loki, you've come, have you brought the boy?" an older man asked.

"Yes, he's in the trunk. And the 2 idiots who captured him have been taken care of." Loki said.

"Good. Now, take the boy to his 'suite'. I will finish up here." the older man said, stepping out of the shadows, revealing a red head and a face that looked like it had molded to his skull. He dressed like a Nazi soldier from World War Two, trench coat, belt, and even the patch on his left shoulder.

"Yes, Red Skull. But just remember who is really in charge here." Loki said, opening the trunk, picking up the knocked out Jason Petil, and walking down the hall.

Red Skull walked back to the door, following Loki, but he pulled a lever, after looking back at the black car, and he watched it fall through the floor, and walked back up the hall.

"It's a shame... I like the color black." Red Skull said, as the doors closed automatically behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

It was night, and Nick Fury was standing in room with video monitors. He looked at the faces on the monitors and silenced the conversations with a raise of the hand.

"Avengers, it has been twenty-four hours since I have made the order to get Jason Petil, has he not arrived at Stark Tower yet?" Nick Fury asked.

"No sir, he hasn't." Tony Stark said.

"I'm sorry, he hasn't arrived." Steve Rogers also stated.

"Gee, thank you Captian Parrot." Tony said sarcastically.

"I haven't heard anything from the stealth team." Natasha, codename Black Widow sadly replied.

"I need you to form a search party, and look for that boy." Nick Fury said.

"Uh... yeah about that, I have a business meeting i have to go to, and I don't have time to babysit some kid, so you can leave the feeding and tickle fights to these goof balls." Mr. Stark explained.

"Man of Iron, although I agree with your opinion to a certain extent, I must disagree, the child could be in danger even as we speak." Thor said, talking to the millionaire.

"Dang it Thor, you always have to convince people, don't you?" Mr. Stark said, sighing.

"Well we can't just leave him alone, Thor said himself, he could be in danger." Bruce Banner also said.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go find the kid." Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye said.

"You guys can go do that, I have a meeting to attend, so I'll see you all later. Hopefully not soon." Mr. Stark said, logging off.

"... Avengers, find Jason Petil, I'm appointing Thor, Hawkeye, and Mr. Banner, and Steve Rogers find Jason Petil." Nick Fury said, logging off.

Later, in a white room, Jason's eyes blinked open, and he squinted in the blinding white that he was surrounded by. He got up and looked around, and started getting scared.

"M-Mom? D-Dad? Hello? Anybody out there?" Jason said, looking around. He kept saying these words, panicking and banging on the wall, gradually shouting. "MOM! DAD! WHERE AM I?! HELP!" Jason suddenly slid down the wall, and sat down with his legs holding up his arms, and his head being held by his arms. He started crying. Then, one of the walls turned into a window, which showed Loki, sitting across from him with a smile on his face.

"W-Who are you?" Jason asked as he looked up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, human. I am a friend." Loki said, smiling.

"I don't know about that, especially since you kidnapped me." Jason said, with a stern face hiding his fear.

"Don't talk back to me, because you are at my mercy." Loki said at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to work with us."

"With you? My kidnapper? Thanks but no thanks."

"Are you sure you want to decline? Especially since we have your parents right here?" Loki said, moving aside to show Jason his parents, tied up and hanging from the ceiling. This made Jason get up fast.

"MOM! DAD! You're alri-..." Jason shouted, but stopped in mid-sentence, and sat back down. "That's not them..."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course they are your parents." Loki said, blinking.

"They are not my parents." Jason said angrily. "I don't know why, They just aren't my parents... You didn't even know where they were... So you couldn't have been the two people who originally kidnapped me... Who are you?"

"Heh, you're smart, but how can you see through my illusions?" Loki said, dispelling his illusions. "Well, you got me. I am Loki, the son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. And you, Jason Petil, are good. Why did S.H.I.E.L.D. want you, I wonder..."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? Heh, aren't you lucky that i rescued you from your fate."

"You didn't rescue me from anything! If anything, you brought me closer to what ever my fate is supposed to be! Take me home now!"

"Heh, like I would listen to a kid."

"TAKE ME HOME!" Jason got up fast and went to the window with speed that only an Asgardian would have, it scared Loki to see that.

"W-What?! You're an Asgardian?!" Loki shouted in surprise, as he backed into a corner.

"TAKE. ME. HOME!" Jason shouted angrily, he banged on the glass with every word he shouted, cracking it a little. Loki didn't waste time running out, but he darkened the window as he ran out of the room. When Loki left, Jason banged on the wall again, but didn't crack it this time. And then, as if from a trance, he saw what he had done, he backed up closer to the wall, and sobbed in fear of what just happened.

"Loki, what happened?" Red Skull asked, looking at his co-hort.

"T-That kid is an Asgardian!" Loki exclaimed, looking worried.

"What?! And you didn't know?!"

"I have never seen that child in Asgard before!"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Intruder Alert.

"Oh great, now what?!" Red Skull asked.

"... Brother." Loki said, distastefully.

"Heh, they're here." Someone said in the shadows.

"Oh, yes. It seems our other friend senses his enemy." Red Skull, smirking.

"Ah, yes, the one who sleeps the day away." Loki said.

Thor broke through a cliff wall and made it into the room where Loki took the car. Bruce, Steve, and Hawkeye follow behind.

"Well... if this isn't secretive, i don't know what is." Steve said, weilding his shield.

"This is not the moment nor the location to play wit of the Man of Iron, we need to find the child." Thor said sternly.

"Right, let's split up. Thor and I will head straight, while Steve and Hawkeye, you take left." Bruce said.

"Alright, let's go." Hawkeye said as they took the left door.

"We should hurry." Thor said, going up steps and through the front door with Bruce.

"Who do you think is here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure... but we need to be careful, there could be anything here... be on your guard." Thor said, walking with a serious face on. Just then, a swarm of Chitauri appeared from both sides of the hall.

"Chitauri?! Where did they come from?" Bruce shouted, eyes widen, his pulse rising.

"Darn it, looks like I do not have a choice..." Thor said. "Doctor Banner, just keep calm, and I'll do the fighting."

Meanwhile, the alarm even sounded in Jason's room. Jason looked up with puffy eyes, wiped them of the stray tears, and got up.

"What's going on? Hello? Is anyone out there? Can someone tell me what is going on, please?" Jason said, going to the cracked wall in front of him. All that Jason got was a loud yell that sounded almost like a roar. Jason's eyes widened, and he backed himself to the wall again, in fear that the one who roared might find him.

Just then, a blast from the wall pushes Jason against the wall even more, as he came face to face with the Hulk himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Jason's eyes widened in fear as he stared into the face of pure anger, roaring out a deafening quantity of decibels through the whole room, as Chitauri were being thrown around the place, being smashed, and mutilated. Jason saw the exit and he quickly ran toward it, but a bad swing from the Hulk's human-sized fist shot Jason fast into the hall, and into the wall, creating a crater.

"Ow... that hurt!" Jason shouted at the Hulk, who was too busy fighting to hear him. He suddenly looked at the crater and his eyes widened. A normal human being would have been seriously injured, or worse from a blow like that... He heard a yell from down the right side of the hall, it was like an angry, hurting sort of yell. Jason got up, took a look at the green brawler in his former prison, and he went down the hall where he heard the yell. He could have sworn, as he ran, he heard the brawler roar at his name as he kept fighting. Jason kept running, scared for his life, he ran through the hall, and he saw an unconscious blond haired man getting dragged down the hall, the hall was busted, and there was some blood, but what he also saw was a strange hammer.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jason shouted, cursing at himself, for he caused attention to himself. The Chitauri looked back, let the man down and ran down toward the seemingly helpless boy. Without thinking, Jason ran toward the hammer, and picked it up. He _actually picked it up_. Thor opened his eyes and saw that boy pick up Mjölnir, his hammer, and his eyes widened.

"A-An Asgardian child?" Thor asked, as he was in the middle between knocked out and awake.

Jason rose the hammer up, and slammed it down into the floor, which caused a huge shockwave, that made all the Chitauri soldiers hit the ceiling, knocking them out. But what was strange was that afterward, they all disappeared, like they were only images... or illusions... Jason went over to the man with the hammer, and he dropped it to his side, and he went down to his level.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Jason asked, blinking at the man, he wore strange suit of armor, like that Loki guy... were they in cohorts?

"Ugh... yes, Asgardian child... I'm a fine... OW!" Thor said, struggling to get up, but he figured, when he saw the illusions fade away, only Loki's illusions could hurt him this badly.

"Oh my gosh... here... let me help you..." Jason said, closing his eyes, as he began to whistle a soft tune that his mom would hum to calm him down. The tune he whistled made Thor, who was amazed at what was happening, glow. He was being healed by this boy... by whistling? As the tune finished, Thor stopped glowing to reveal that his injuries were gone.

"H-How did you do that?" Thor asked.

"I've been able to do that ever since I can whistle..." Jason said, looking at him. "How do you feel?"

"I... feel refreshed..." Thor said, getting up, and grabbing Mjölnir. "Wait... your name wouldn't happen to be Jason Petil, would it?"

"Y-Yes... it is..." Jason said, looking down, but he then looked up as Thor gave a hearty laugh and tight hug to Jason.

"You are a true warrior, Asgardian Jason, tell me, how did an Asgardian like you come to Earth?" Thor asked.

"I-I'm not an Asgardian... I don't even know what or where Asgard is..." Jason said, being squeezed to death by this demigod was proving to be hazardous to his life... and his spine.

"You aren't? But you picked up my hammer... No one can pick up Mjölnir but I." Thor stated, puzzled.

"I don't know how I did it either, but I'm human." Jason said.

"Wait... Jason Petil... Oh! You are the human boy that the eye-patched one in the trenchcoat needed."

"Huh?"

Just then, there was an alarm. It repeated the words, "Lock-down commencing."

"We shall save this for another time. We must go." Thor said, going back the way he came.

"Wait! What about that... er... green giant?" Jason asked, not sure what to call the Hulk.

"... That was my partner here, there were two more. I hope that they will get out safely as well... But we need to pull back, otherwise, you might not be safe." Thor said.

"We can't just leave them!" Jason said.

"We'll come back for them. Your protection is all that matters." Thor said.

"No! We can't just leave them! There are these men here! One has slick back black hair, calling himself Loki, and i heard another man... he called himself... Red Skull!" Jason said, but when Thor had heard Loki, his eyes widened.

"Loki... So the Chitauri were your doing... but if that's true... then this was..." Thor said, putting the pieces together. "This was a trap to get us, decrease the Avengers' ranks..."

"The Avengers?"

"Come on, we have to go, we will come back for them, that is a guarantee." Thor said.

"You don't know that!" Jason yelled.

"... We've already wasted enough time." Thor said, grabbing Jason, putting him over his shoulder, and running with Asgardian speed, which was pretty fast for Earth. Jason was kicking and screaming as he was carried toward the hole that Thor had made. Thor saw the front door going into lockdown mode, he recognized the metal to be Asgardian, probably courtesy of Loki. He ran through and slid through the bottom of the opening. The two were on the other side of the closing door, by the time the door fully closed.

"... No..." Jason said, looking at the closed door.

"Thor!" someone said, they looked from the left, and saw Hawkeye, who just got out in time also. "Is that, Jason Petil?"

"Yes, great Marksman... where is the Captain?" Thor asked.

"He was fighting Chitauri... He didn't go through with me." Hawkeye said.

"We have to go back for them!" Jason said.

"We are outnumbered, we have to go back and re-group." Hawkeye said. "Come on, Thor, we need to get Jason back to the Tower."

"No! I'm staying right here!" Jason said, holding onto a railing. "Go and get your friends back!"

"Jason, we don't have time for this!" Hawkeye said, trying to pull him away from the railing.

"No! Get OFF!" Jason said, kicking Hawkeye in the most painful place to kick. Hawkeye held himself, shed a tear.

"Oh god... that kid has one heck of a kick..." Hawkeye said in a high pitched voice.

"Whistling one, we must leave before Loki returns to get you, now you are coming with us, whether you like it or not!" Thor said as he walked toward him.

"I said no!" Jason said, holding on tight.

Thor sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, Jason Petil." Thor said as he got down to his level, and started tickling Jason's sides. Jason's eyes widened and he began to laugh, trying to hold on.

"Ah! ahahaha! Stop it! Cuhut it out!" Jason laughed, trying to shoo away the Asgardian prince, but eventually, Jason let go, and Thor put him and Hawkeye over his shoulder, went out of the hideout, and flew back to Stark Tower, with Jason closing his eyes tight, he never was a fan of heights.

"CURSES!" Loki said, slamming his fists on the table. "He got away again!"

"Patience, Loki, we have two of the avengers now, soon, they will be all ours." Red Skull said.

"Yes, they will be in our clutches, and they will not stand in our way." the third one said.

"But the boy escaped!"

"Yes, but what is that boy going to do?"

"He is much more capable than he looks, Red Skull. It seems that someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. put something in him to add onto his power." the mystery man revealed himself to be Emil Blonsky, also known as Abmoniation.

"Well, we'll have to tread carefully, won't we?" Red Skull said, looking at the monitors of two of the held captives. On the left monitor was the Steve Rogers, and on the right monitor was Dr. Bruce Banner, both knocked out and calm.


	5. Chapter 4

Thor touched down on top of Stark Tower and let Hawkeye down gently. He tried to let Jason down, but he quickly realized that Jason was asleep. He took the sleeping boy from his shoulder to his arms, and he walked into the Tower. When the two got into the building, Black Widow was waiting at the door of the elevator.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Yes it is, but he has fallen asleep. I'm going to take him to my room so he can rest." Thor replied.

"Thor... Mr. Fury wants him to be up and awake by the time he gets here." Black Widow said.

"Well, that is entirely idealistic of him. With the energy this child has used and all the stress he is under, he deserves a good slumber. And the eye-patched one can stuff it, he needs to wind down." Thor said, continuing into his room.

Black Widow blinked, amazed as she saw Thor slammed the door behind him. "Wait... where are Steve and Dr. Banner?" she asked Hawkeye.

"...They were captured." he replied sadly.

"Captured?"

"It was Loki... and from what I heard from Thor, Red Skull." Hawkeye said.

"Red Skull is alive?" she asked, surprised.

In Thor's room, Thor put Jason onto his bed, where Jason slept with his head back to Thor. The demigod sat next to Jason as he slept, watching over him.

"Whistling one... I am sorry about what I have done... I was a coward and I ran from a fight. But understand when I say that it was for your safety, the other two would have said the same thing... But you are right... I did run away, but it was to protect you. Your dominant power is the goodness inside of you... a goodness that my younger brother once had... You remind me of the younger brother i had... I don't want to lose anyone ever again... I am sorry..." Thor said, burying his head in his hands. What Thor thought was that Jason was asleep, but from behind his head, Jason had his eyes open, they were misty and pink. He wanted to turn around and hug the demigod, but he was not sure how he would take it.

Later, both Jason and Thor fell asleep. Jason woke up to see Thor was sleeping where he sitting, right next to his side of the bed. Jason blinked and got up, and looked around the room.

It was a large room with cream walls and white carpet. The bed was a California King, and an arm chair rested next to the right side of the bed. On the left side was a stand for armor, and boots, next to the stand was a chest of drawers that had a moving picture of Thor, his little brother Loki, and his parents, Odin and Frigga. Jason got down from the bed, went to the chest of drawers, recognized Loki in the picture, and observed it, admiring how it moved, but also interested on the fact that Loki was in the picture. Was he the brother that he heard Thor describe?

He saw Thor was asleep in the chair comfortably. Jason smiled as he saw the demi god snoozing, he then went to the bed, took off the comforter, and put the comforter over Thor as he slept. He then saw the dirt at the foot of the bed on the sheets. Jason's eyes widened, he hated to see dirt on anything, he also remembered he had shoes on Thor's bed, he then took the sheets off, and went out of the room, trying to find the washer. He opened the door, and saw the huge interior of the Tower. A huge glass window that let you see all of New York, and then some. A sofa and coffee table to sit and enjoy the morning light or the city night. A bar to the far end of the room, and not to mention a futuristic elevator! Just then, there was a voice.

"You're awake, young master." a voice echoed.

"Ah! W-Who are you?" Jason gasped and asked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"I'm JARVIS. Master Stark's A.I. Computer System, is there anything I can do for you?" JARVIS asked.

"Umm... Can you tell me where the washing machine is, please? I wanted to wash Thor's bed sheets..." Jason asked politely.

"Ah yes, it is on level 3, second door to your left." JARVIS directed.

"Thank you, Jarvis, I appreciate it." Jason said, going to the elevator. Just as he went down, someone else landed on Stark Tower. It was the owner of Stark Tower himself. He landed in his suit on the landing pad, as he undressed from his suit, he was walking towards the door of his home. He then came in full suit and tie, into Stark Tower. He went to the couch and sat down.

"JARVIS, I'm home." Mr. Tony Stark called out, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Welcome home, Master." JARVIS said.

"What's new?" Tony said, relaxing on his couch.

"Thor and Hawkeye have come back, and they brought Jason Petil with them." JARVIS explained.

"They got the kid? Oh great, he's gonna expect me to take care of him. Where is the little guy?" Tony asked, sighing annoyed.

"He is in laundry room, doing laundry."

"Well he- The laundry? Why is he doing the laundry?"

"I apologize sir, it is not my business to share."

"Ugh, fine, i'll go ask him myself." Tony said as he got up from being comfortable and went into the elevator. He was interested in meeting this kid he heard of from Mr. Fury. He got to the third floor, and went into the second door to his left. He saw the boy putting bed sheets and other pieces of white cloth from the dirty pile, and putting it into one of the washers. Jason looked up, and saw the multi-billionaire and stopped.

"Wait... I know you... You're Anthony Stark, of Stark Industries." Jason said.

"The one and only. And you are that kid i heard about... Jason Petil?" Tony asked.

"Yes... but just call me Ja-" Jason began only to be interrupted by the multi-billionaire.

"Mr. Petil, let me set some rules down. One: Do not make me get up from my relaxing time. Two: Don't come into my home thinking you own the place, because you don't. I do. Three: Do not whine, cry, throw a tantrum, or do anything that could get a little kid a beating." Tony listed, treating Jason like a kid.

"With all due respect. I am 17, i'm not as young as you may think I am. I'm sorry i disrupted your relaxing time, but i really don't know how i did that when I've been here this whole time. Now can I please wash some sheets in peace?" Jason explained and then asked.

"... You know what, Mr. Petil, I think I like you." Tony said, patting his shoulder and leaving back to the elevator, leaving Jason confused. The washing machine stopped and transferred the wet laundry to the dryer by itself.

"Don't worry, Young Master, i'll continue the laundry." JARVIS said, taking over the laundry.

"Thank you again, JARVIS." Jason said, as he went out of the room and back over to the elevator.

Back upstairs, Thor woke up to see that Jason was gone, and his bed was bare. Thor's eyes widened as he made it out of his room, kicking the door down.

"Where is the Whistling One?!" Thor shouted as he kicked the door down.

"Oh come on, Thor, i just had that fixed two days ago." Tony said, he looked back immediately after he sat back on the couch, he got up to confront Thor about the door.

"No time, Man of Iron! Where is Jason Petil?!" Thor asked. Just after he asked that question, Jason came up to the floor, and came out of the elevator.

"Umm... Thor? Are you alright?" Jason asked, seeing Thor, holding Tony, while both men look at Jason.

"Jason! I thought you ran away." Thor said, dropping Tony.

"Ow! Hey, gently next time!" Tony said, getting up.

"Sorry, I just went down to the laundry room, I didn't want you to have dirty sheets, especially since I slept in your bed with my shoes on..." Jason said, apologizing.

"You did? Oh, thank you for your generosity, Whistling one." Thor said. When Jason heard that, his smile dropped.

"Could you please not call my that?" Jason said with a sad tone of voice.

"What's wrong with 'Whistling One'?" Thor asked innocently.

"I just don't like that nickname... Could you just call me Jason?" Jason asked.

"I understand..." Thor said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." A voice said from behind Jason. Jason looked behind him and saw a man wearing a Black suit with a shiny trench coat, and on his left eye, was a black eye patch. Jason looked straight into the functional eye of the functional commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers; Nick Fury himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Jason's eyes widened as he was greeted by the familiar looking commander. Thor and Tony looked at Nick Fury, who was accompanied by Black Widow and Hawkeye. Mr. Fury looked at Jason and smirked.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Jason Petil." Nick Fury said.

"Who are you? You look familiar..." Jason said.

"I'm Commander Nick Fury. We've met before, just not on professional terms."

"Oh yeah, you're the boss of my mom and dad."

"Well, former boss."

Jason blinked, then remembered that they said that they quit their old jobs for him.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about, Mr. Petil. Come to the meeting room." Nick said, as he went toward the hall, opened up the big double doors, and went inside.

Jason looked at everyone with scared eyes. There was something about Mr. Fury that didn't make him feel safe.

"Go on, Mr. Petil, he won't bite... much." Tony said, trying to crack a joke, only to get flick to the side by Thor. To Tony, that flick felt like a punch.

"Mr. Fury may look intimidating but he is very understanding, go talk with him, he just wants to talk to you." Thor explained.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Jason." Black Widow said reassuringly.

"Okay..." Jason said as he turned around and went towards the double doors. He went inside the well lit, white room with a gigantic mahogany table with 9 chairs surrounding it. At the end stood the black-clad man.

"Sit down, Jason." Nick Fury said as Jason took a seat near where Mr. Fury was standing.

"Jason, Do you know why I wanted you to come here?" Nick Fury asked.

"Umm... to join the Avengers?" Jason guessed. He saw Nick turn around with a smile.

"Yes. You have an extraordinary power inside of you, and you could save the world with the things that you can do."

"But, why me?"

"You have the power to heal by the words you say, or the notes that you hit. I want to help you expand on your powers so you can be ready for combat."

"Combat? I'm not one for fighting."

"Oh but you will have to eventually, especially if Loki and Red Skull are back. I thought Red Skull was dead after the last couple of centuries, when Captain Rogers first encountered him."

"What about Loki?"

"I thought Loki was secure in Asgard... Something must have happened. Well, it doesn't matter now. What matters now is that they are here in the world we live in now. And let me tell you, there are enough evil people in the world as it is."

"You don't have to tell me twice... I've dealt with bullies all my life..."

"Then you understand, that we can't have them plotting to terrorize our world."

"Yes, I do."

"We need your help to ensure the safety of our world. You have to go through training to expand your powers. But sooner or later, you have to fight."

"One thing... I discovered another power... It seems I might have the power to copy another person's skills when I'm near them."

"Hmm, interesting... we'll have to expand on that as well."

"Understood."

"You're taking this better than I thought."

"I've been through a lot before I met you today, I almost went to the darkside because I thought they had my parents, but it was just an illusion."

"I see. You were able to copy Loki's powers and senses of illusions."

"Yes sir... I think..."

"Well, do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I need to get stronger."

"Glad we're on the same page. Now, your training will begin tomorrow, for now, you will get some rest, and get to know the rest of the team."

"Right. But... what about the other two who were left behind at the hideout?"

"Ah... Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers... We will go back for them, it is certain. But for now, we can't do anything, we don't know what they are planning."

"But-"

"I know your concern for them, but we aren't in a good position to risk any more of the remaining Avengers we have."

"I... I understand..." Jason looked down in sadness.

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault." Nick seemed to try and comfort him, which was weird especially coming from him.

"I can't help but I did cause this. I mean this was all because of me..."

"No it is not."

"You're trying to treat me like a little child, like i don't know what responsibility is. But I'm tired of people trying to make my responsibility someone elses. It is my fault, otherwise they could have taken any other human."

"... Alright. You win." Mr. Fury said, clearly hiding something, but Jason was too self-critical to notice his face.

"Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Jason asked, looking at Nick.

"No, Mr. Petil, you are free to leave the meeting room." Nick Fury said as he looked out to the window.

"Okay, thank you." Jason said, as he got up to his seat, and he walked out of the room. When he went out of the room, he walked down the hall, only to hear another conversation going on in the living room.

"What's gotten into you, Thor? Don't tell me you care about the kid." Tony's voice said.

"He is still learning, he is still not an adult yet, I don't know, I just have a feeling that he isn't ready..." Thor's voice said back.

"Well, there's no fighting you on feeling, but he's going to have to be ready soon, or else we won't be able to protect the world when the time comes." Black Widow said, siding with Tony.

"I have to agree with Natasha on this one." Hawkeye said.

"Do you not notice that there might be more to Jason than you actually see? It is like there is something that he is not ready for yet... His parents didn't give him up to the eye-patched one all those years, there must be a good reason for that." Thor asked his fellow comrades, who fell silent. "Otherwise his parents would give him to the eye-patched one at 2 years old."

Jason's eyes widen as he heard Thor talking. Thor cared about him like a big brother. He had always wanted a brother. But he wondered, if it was true, what it was that he was supposed to do, and when he would be ready.

"... I apologize... I just need some rest..." Thor's voice had finally said after a moment of silence. With that, Thor went into the door of his room, picked up the door, put it in its frame, and he fixed it himself. Jason waited a couple of minutes and then he went out of the hall and into the living room.

"Oh, hey Mr. Petil." Tony said.

"Hey... where's Thor?" Jason asked.

"He's in his room, sulking probably." Tony said, but Black Widow hit him on the shoulder, in which case he flinched and rubbed his arm. "What is it with people and abusing the billionaire?!"

"Oh hush, Tony. But he's feeling pretty down about something, I would probably leave him alone for now." Hawkeye said. But Jason looked at Thor's room and frowned, he felt that he needed some cheering up, so he walked toward his room.

"Um, Jason, I would advise against that... not because of destroying my door again, but i wouldn't want you to be the one who broke through the door." Tony said, receiving a hard nudge to the shoulder from Hawkeye this time. "Ow! I'm getting sick of you!"

"I'll be fine, Mr. Stark." Jason said smiling as he went through the door and into Thor's room.


	7. Chapter 6

Jason went inside and he saw the demigod sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands, he sounded like he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down from his mini rant. When Jason came in, Thor turned around with his back to Jason.

"Please, whoever it is, I just need to be alone at this moment. Could you please leave me alone?" Thor said, holding his head.

Jason wanted to go over to Thor and hug him, but he stopped when Thor said that. He frowned, but he was nervous about saying something. He waited and then continued to walk toward Thor.

"Thor... It's me." Jason said, walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... Jason... yes, i am fine, i just need to be alone for a moment." Thor said, trying to calm himself down.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"It is nothing, Jason Petil." Thor said, dodging the question.

"Please tell me, maybe I could help cheer you up."

"No... just please, I am asking in the kindest way I can, please could you leave me be?"

Jason frowned, he never seen Thor angry before. He must have meant a lot to him for him to be this mad. Jason tried to figure out a way to cheer him up. Then he remembered that Thor had tickled him to make him go to the tower. He wondered... He reached his hand over and poked Thor's side, making him gasp and stand up, looking at Jason with rage.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, WHISTLING ONE?!" Thor shouted, baring his teeth in fury.

Jason looked up at the furious demigod, eyes widened in fear.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said quietly, looking up at him.

"THEN WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?!" Thor shouted.

"I didn't want you to be sad... or upset because of me... I just wanted to make you feel better..." Jason said, looking down. Thor stopped, he saw the fear in Jason's body language. His shaking being, the teary eyes, the quiet voice, but he stopped because of what he had said.

"You... you heard that?" Thor asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry i didn't leave you alone... my parents always told me that when I was told to leave someone alone, I should leave them alone... but... my parents have been wrong on one occasion..." Jason said, looking down. But with a comment like that, Thor was enraged again, for he never _ever _questioned his parents.

"What makes you say that? Your parents are always right even if they sound wrong." Thor said, trying to hide his anger.

"My best friend." Jason said.

"What about your best friend?" Thor asked, still angry to what would make him question his parents' wisdom. But when he said that, he saw that a tear fell from Jason's cheek, which made Thor stop. "What is wrong?"

"... Well, one day, I was talking with my friend, Nathan Jacobs at lunch... And I asked if I could come over to house... He said that he couldn't have company, his parents were working, and his brother and sister would be out... He said he wanted to be alone..." Jason said, telling the story. He and Nathan vowed never to speak of that incident again.

"So... I just said, okay, maybe another time... So after school, I was riding my bike home... but I stopped and I got this bad feeling, and it felt like something horrible was gonna happen. So I went toward Nathan's house, I went up to the door and knocked... No one answered... I still had a terrible feeling, so I went around back, which I always took to go get Nathan when we were in middle school... It was always open..." Jason explained.

"You went in without permission?" Thor asked.

"...Can I tell my story please?" Jason said in a shaky voice. "Anyways, I went up to his room. Not knowing what to expect... I opened the door, and I see him cutting his arms "Down the river"... I ran to him, knocking the knife away from him. He even swore to call the police on me for breaking and entering... He screamed... and I hugged him and hummed trying to calm him down... But... when I was humming, Nathan saw that his cuts were healing... He hugged me back and cried on my shoulder..." Jason's voice got more shaky and broken up, he was streaming tears down his face. Thor looked very surprised.

"Jason..." Thor started.

"... I'm sorry... but after that day..." Jason said, looking up at Thor. Thor was about to tear up when he saw his teary face. "... I've never _ever_, left anyone alone again..."

Thor then hugged Jason, but this time, he really hugged him, like the way a father would hug his son; firm, caring, and comforting. Jason hugged Thor back, and cried.

"I'm sorry, Jason... I didn't..." Thor said, pulling from his hug to talk to him.

"No... I'm sorry, I should have listened, I didn't mean to make you angry. If you want me to go, I will." Jason said, getting up.

"No... it's fine, really. I thank you for being concerned about my well being, I am fine, i just needed to rest a little." Thor said, stopping him.

"I really am sorry, Thor." Jason said, looking down.

"It is fine, Jason Petil. I overreacted... To be honest, no one has ever talked to me about what's been bothering me..." Thor said. "They are afraid because of the things I am capable of... They think I am wrathful..."

"Thor, I know you aren't wrathful, you're a nice person." Jason said, sitting down again.

"You are a nice person too, and brave... you were a hero before you even came here." Thor said.

"He's my best friend, and best friends look out for each other." Jason said, smiling.

"Wise words, Jason. But I must ask you not to do that again." Thor vaguely said.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"...Do not poke me, Jason Petil." Thor added.

"What, like this?" Jason asked playfully, as he poked Thor again, making Thor jumps away from him slightly.

"Stop that."

"Hehe, revenge!" Jason said, smiling as he pounced on Thor, tickling his sides, like Thor did to Jason. From outside the demi-god's room, the other Avengers heard the booming laughter of Thor from the other room. It felt like the Tower was shaking. Thor tried to get away from the newbie Avenger, but to no avail. He kept on laughing and squirming.

"AHAHAHAHA! JASON, STOP THAT!" Thor boomed in laughter. Jason then stopped tickling, and looked at Thor with a smile.

"That's for tickling me back at that hideout." Jason said, chuckling at the panting demigod.

"Heh... hehe... you certainly have guts... i never knew I was ticklish..." Thor said, panting, and chuckling.

"Hehe, you're fun to hang out with, maybe we can hang out some more." Jason said, getting up from the bed and looking at Thor, smiling.

"I do hope that we can, Jason Petil." Thor said, smiling.

"Well, I need to get some sleep, I'll talk to you later." Jason said, waving.

"Have a good rest." Thor said, waving back.

Jason walked out of the room and he saw Tony, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were still stunned at what they heard.

"Hehe, so, do I have my own room?" Jason asked, smiling at the three wide-eyed Avengers. Jason realized that he was gonna like it here.


	8. Chapter 7

Later on that night, after dinner, all the remaining Avengers had went to their rooms for either late night recreation or to sleep. Jason was in a room to himself. He was in a medium sized room with a double bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls were white and on the floor was sky blue carpet, it really had a bedroom feel to it. Jason was trying to sleep because he had training tomorrow. Suddenly, there was an explosion that came from next door. Jason was so surprised he jumped and fell off of his bed. 

"Whoa! Ow…" Jason said, getting up and walking to his door. He looked out and saw that it came from Tony's room. He was about to go over to his room, when across the hall, someone came out of their room. It was Black Widow.

"You were woken up?" she asked.

"Yeah… I was about to go over there…" Jason replied.

"You don't want to do that. Tony's the kind of person who after is told to tone it down, he tones it up five times worse. Trust me, Clint did that once, and Tony made a much louder explosion just to tick him off. You're better off just letting it go." Black Widow explained.

"Oh… I see… thanks, Ms. Romanova." Jason said, smiling.

"Please, call me Natasha." She said, as she turned around and walked back to her room, giving the newbie a smile before going back into her room.

Jason smiled, looked at the door to Tony's room, walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Tony called from within.

"It's Jason, do you need any help?" Jason asked. Tony was about to say a comeback, when he actually heard what Jason said. No one actually asked if he needed help when he was working on a project late at night.

"Uh… yeah, come on in." Tony said. Jason walked in slowly to see Tony was working on his Iron Man suit.

Jason smiled at the billionaire, "You alright? That explosion sounded like it hurt." Jason said.

"No, the explosion was pretty quiet compared to the last one I made last night, more importantly, why do you wanna help me?" Tony asked.

"I just wanted to know if I could help you out." Jason said. "Plus, I wanted to learn how your suit works." Jason added.

Tony looked at the 17 year old newbie Avenger, and smirked. "Heh, well you've come to the right place. Come on in, and hand me those blue prints." Tony said. "… Please." Tony added.

Jason blinked, he never thought that Tony would be one for manners. But he smiled and got the blue prints for him. "Here you go, is there anything that I can help with?" Jason asked.

"Hmm… Well, don't you have training in the morning, you should probably get some sleep." Tony said.

"But, I thought you needed help…" Jason said.

"Dude, you know you came in to tell me to keep it down." Tony said.

"No I didn't I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Jason replied.

"Well, thanks, kid. It means a lot." Tony said, "Now go on and get some sleep." Tony said patting his shoulder.

"Okay, good night, Mr. Stark." Jason said as he walked toward the door.

"You know what, you can call me Tony." Tony said, smirking at the newcomer.

Jason turned around, and smiled. "Alright, good night, Tony." Jason said as he went back into his own room. Jason closed the door behind him, and went back to his room, smiling, happy that he got on the owner's good side. Jason got into his room, went back to sleep, and was woken up by another explosion, but it was quieter than the last one. Jason smiled and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Jason woke up and looked around. He was in the same room he fell asleep in.

"So this is real life…" Jason said. "I'm here, in Stark Tower with the Avengers… I wonder how Nathan's doing…" Jason added, thinking about his best friend. Jason got out of bed and put on socks. He went out into the hall and towards the living room. On the couch was the back of Hawkeye's head. Jason walked toward the couch and sat down next to him with a friendly, "Good morning."

"O-oh! Morning… Mr. Petil." Hawkeye said.

"You can call me, Jason." Jason said, smiling.

"And you may call me Clint." He replied.

"How are you this morning?" Jason asked his teammate.

"I'm refreshed, thanks for asking." Clint said, smiling at Jason.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier… when I kicked you." Jason said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine, just forget about it."

"But I can't, it's kind of egging at me that I never apologized to you for that."

"It's fine, really. It doesn't hurt anymore, but I'm impressed with that kick, you could really bust someone up pretty badly." Clint said, smiling at the new Avenger.

"I'm just glad I wasn't copying anyone's powers at the time." Jason said, smiling in relief.

"This is true, otherwise you could have messed me up pretty badly."

"But still, I'm sorry that I kicked you, it was uncalled for."

"It's okay, I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine."

"I'm glad for that." Jason said, looking out at the waking city as the sunrise began. "Wow, so beautiful."

"One of the coolest things about this place, is that it has a great viewing of the sunrise, and sunset." Clint said. "You sit here for the sunrise, and you stand in the kitchen to see the sunset." Clint explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Jason said, smiling in awe. "Is training hard?" Jason asked.

"It kind of depends on the person." Clint said. "I imagine your training to be fairly easy."

"I see, well that's good." Jason said, sighing in relief.

"Speaking of which, I'm your first instructor, after breakfast, meet me on the 4th floor. That's where the training takes place." Clint said.

"Alright, will do." Jason said.

"Well, I have no idea when the others will wake up, Tony without a doubt is still working on his suit… as always." Clint said.

"I see…" Jason said, giggling. "Should I make breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Well… I tend to make breakfast because I don't want to wake the others up." Clint admitted.

"You want me to wake everyone up?" Jason asked.

"Well, I don't want to put you in danger, not a lot of people in this tower are morning people." Clint said.

"Who are the morning people?" Jason asked.

"Thor, Steve and I are morning people." Clint said. "Tony, Natasha, Dr. Banner, they're really not morning people."

"Well, I like the morning, so I make this tower a morning people's tower." Jason said, smiling happily.

"Alright, well, I'll make breakfast, but just be careful when you wake people up." Clint warned.

"Got it, thanks." Jason said, getting up and going over to Thor's room first.

Clint smirked and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was a great cook, and knew what everyone in the tower liked as far as food went, so in the kitchen, he felt right at home. He began to pull out some eggs, pancake mix, and bacon.

Meanwhile, Jason went over to Thor's bed, where the demigod was sprawled out. It seemed that on Earth, he seemed to be more of a messy sleeper than when he was in Asgard. Thor had bedhead, he was snoring normally, and his feet were hanging off the bed, not to mention his sheets were all wrinkled. Jason smiled, he thought it was funny, he went over to Thor, and gently shook him awake.

"Thor? Time to wake up." Jason said, smiling. Suddenly, Thor wrapped his arm around Jason's waist and pulled him close to him.

"Five more minutes, Loki…" Thor said in his slumber.

"Gah!" Jason grunted as he was pulled in by the strength and death hold of his teammate, laying on top of the sleeping demigod. Jason tried to pull himself out, but it wasn't working. But he realized that he was being held by Thor's arm, and next to the arm is the armpit. Jason began to tickle Thor's armpit, which made him laugh and release Jason from the grip.

"Ahahahaha! What?!" Thor boomed in laughter as he woke up. "Oh… Jason… it's you."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, you grabbed me and squeezed me in your sleep." Jason explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Thor said, blushing.

"It's alright, come on, it's almost time for breakfast." Jason said, smiling at Thor and going over to the kitchen. They went to the kitchen to see that Natasha and Tony were already up and sitting at the table while Clint was making breakfast. Natasha's once curly hair was bedridden with straight, stringy locks, while Tony's hair looked semi-singed, and semi flat on one side. Tony and Natasha were drinking coffee to help them wake up in the morning. When it comes to coffee, there are two kinds of people; Natasha and Tony. Tony likes a bunch of flavors, sugars, and creams in his coffee, while Natasha liked her coffee as black as the night, it was healthier that way.

"Morning everyone!" Jason said, smiling. Natasha looked at Jason, smiled, and waved at him.

"Morning." Natasha greeted, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mornin' kid." Tony said, yawning and stirring his coffee with a spoon.

"I hope you like pancakes." Clint said, as he made the first pancake on the pan.

"You bet!" Jason said, sitting next to Tony, while Thor sat next to Jason.

"You're sure eager to start the day." Tony said, smirking.

"He is jovial young man, Man of Iron." Thor said, ruffling Jason's bushy hair.

"Hehe! Yeah, I'm excited to start training!" Jason said, smiling. "As of today, I'm a trainee Avenger!"

Meanwhile, back in Jason's old neighborhood, Nathan knocked on the doors of Jason's house, Marissa opened the door and greeted him.

"Nathan, it's nice to see you, I'm sorry, but Jason went on a trip, he won't be back for a while." Marissa said, smiling, although she looked sad when she explained.

"Oh, okay, thank you Mrs. P." Nathan said, smiling at Marissa, and going down the stairs and getting on his bike, and he rode off back to his house. "_Where could he be? He said he would hang out with me today…"_ Nathan thought to himself, he rode by Oscar's house, rode up the street and into his house's driveway.

But in Oscar's house, Oscar was on lockdown in his room for the behavior he expressed at school. His father had grounded him with no video games, no tv, and no phone. And what else would a bully do on lockdown than blame the person he especially bullied?

"Stupid Petil, he got me in trouble, when I see him next, he is so gonna get it…" Oscar said, ranting and growling under his breath.

From a far, Loki looked at Oscar's house and was watching from a shady tree.

"Hmm… He could be of some use…" Loki thought to himself as he disappeared into thin air.


	9. Chapter 8

Jason had just gotten dressed and headed toward the elevator to take it to the 4th floor for training. He was excited to start training among the big dogs. He arrived at the elevator and pushed the button, behind him, Natasha walked over to the elevator, smiled at Jason and waited with him for the elevator.

"You excited for training?" Natasha asked Jason.

"Oh yeah! I'm pumped up about it!" Jason replied enthusiastically.

"I'm glad." Natasha said, going into the elevator with Jason and going to the 4th level with him.

"Hey, Ms. Ro-erm… Natasha, what are the other two Avengers like?" Jason asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Steve and Bruce…" Natasha said, "Well, Steve is kind, heroic, old fashioned, and he doesn't give up easily. Good qualities for the leader." Natasha started.

"Really? He sounds like a good guy." Jason said.

"Yeah, he is, and Dr. Bruce Banner, or as you probably know as the Hulk, he's that green berserker you saw at the hideout, he's very sweet, smart, and skittish, not to mention very aware of his surroundings." Natasha continued.

"Wait, so that green giant was Bruce?" Jason asked.

"Yes, when he gets angry, or his blood starts pumping at a fast rate, he blacks out and turns into the Hulk, which he refers to as, the other guy." Natasha explained.

"Wow… I hope when I copy his powers, I hope to not go green like that…" Jason said, making Natasha chuckle. 

"I hope not either." Natasha said, chuckling. The elevator 'dinged' and opened its doors to reveal a large gymnasium with training dummies, targets, and obstacle courses. There were shooting galleries, punching bags, weights, and a flight deck/ balcony, heck there was even a pool. Jason was pretty impressed.

"This place is the best gym I've ever seen!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so." Clint's voice said as he came out from behind one of the punching bags, "Because you'll be training in here for the next two days. Now come on, we have a lot of work to do."

"Coming!" Jason said, going over to Clint, who handed him a bow and arrow.

"Alright, we're gonna focus on copying today, I want you to do what I do." Clint said. When he finished, he moved so his belly was at his left side, he took an arrow out, and put it on the string and pulled it back. He aimed the arrow, let go of the string, and shot the arrow into the yellow bulls-eye of the target.

"Umm… alright." Jason said as he pulled the string of the bow, aimed at another target, and let the string go. But it shot and hit just above the bulls-eye.

"Hehey! Good job, you almost got it, how about we try it again?" Clint asked, smiling as he did it again on a different target.

"Okay…" Jason said as he tried it out on a different target as well, but he went just above the bulls-eye again.

"Well… your precision is pretty good, that's something." Clint said, smiling.

"I guess… Maybe my power isn't based on perfection." Jason said, shrugging.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I mean, you picked up Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, I mean not a lot of people can do that." Clint said.

"In fact, only Thor can pick up Mjölnir, until you did." Natasha said as she went over to the two young men. "Now that is something."

"Well... wait, only he can pick it up?" Jason asked.

"Only he can."

"Wow…" Jason said, he was thinking that if he could pick up Thor's hammer, think about what else he could do. "Alright, let's do this thing." Jason finally said, as he got another arrow, and he pull the string back, he then noticed he had one eye closed.

"Both eyes open…" Jason said as he opened his closed eye, and shot the arrow, which went into the bulls-eye. "I-I did it!" Jason excitedly said, jumping up happily.

"Good job!" Clint said. "Now try to do it 10 more times."

Jason looked at Clint, and smiled. He then ran to the end of the targets, and began to walk while shooting arrows, he shot bulls-eyes in every target he shot, and he even split the other bulls-eyes that Clint shot. Clint was stupefied, but Natasha chuckled.

"Show off." Natasha said, with crossed arms, and a proud smirk. Jason turned around and looked at Clint and Natasha with an excited smile.

"I'm so amazed! Thank you so much, Clint!" Jason said, hugging Clint tightly.

"Ack! You're welcome, Jason…" Clint said, being squeezed, and smiling at Jason.

"Hehe, don't kill him, Jason." Natasha said, smirking.

Jason let Clint go, and went over to Natasha. "Right, so, what am I gonna do now?"

"Hmm… either gun lessons with me, or work on your other power." Natasha said.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" Jason said, thinking. "I think I'll try out my other power." Jason added.

"Alright, I'll take you to the fifth floor, the simulation room." Natasha said.

"Are you sure he's ready for that?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded. "I know he is."

"What's the simulation room?" Jason asked, interested.

"It's a room that Mr. Stark designed, it's supposed to reach down into your scariest memories and create a simulation about it, it's a perfect place to try out your powers." Natasha said.

"Really? That sounds dangerous…" Jason said.

"Don't worry, it's totally harmless." Clint reassured.

"Oh that's good." Jason said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go." Natasha said as she led Jason to the elevator with Clint following behind.

Jason, Natasha, and Clint both rode up one level of the Tower and arrived at a large white room with one door and window to the left, which was the observation deck. Other than that observation window, there were no other windows.

"Wow… it looks so isolated…" Jason said.

"Yeah, but anyway, just go in, and we'll be in the observation room, helping to achieve your power workout." Clint said.

"Umm… okay." Jason said, walking to the middle of the room, while Natasha and Clint walked to the observation room.

"Alright, Jason, you ready?" Clint asked on the intercom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason said, clearing his throat.

"Alright, start it." Clint said to Natasha, as she pressed a button and made the room go black, suddenly, the room was a wide, grey battlefield, there were soldiers fighting and firing other soldiers, and Jason was put in the middle of it. Jason was scared, he was dodging blows and gunshots, but he was very frightened.

"My nightmare… It's right here…" Jason said, his eyes widening. A soldier had looked at him, and started firing at him. Jason screamed and ducked down.

"NOOO! STOP!" Jason screamed, crouching down and putting his hands over his ears.

"Jason, you have to make them stop." Natasha said from inside the observation room.

Jason stopped, and got up, and started to sing.

"This one's for you and me… Living out our dreams… We're all right where we should be… With my arms out wide… I open my eyes… and now all I wanna see… Is a sky full of lighters… A sky full of lighters." Jason sang. While he sang that part, there was a ring of fire forming above Jason, then it flew up to the sky, and it rained light. As this happened, the soldiers had stopped and looked up at the light that was raining from the cloudy sky.

The blasts had ceased, the gunfire stopped, and the body count was endless, but not as much as the beginning, but the war had ended. Jason looked around as the soldiers had stopped their quarrel for something so beautiful. He suddenly heard a baby's cry, he looked around and followed the cry.

"What is he doing?" Natasha asked. "Shut down the simulation, Clint."

"I can't… whatever this is, it's disabled the shut off…" Clint said, pushing the button.

Jason ran and saw a man standing over a woman with two sons. It looked like she performed a C-section on herself. Jason blinked and saw the scene.

"Please… take this one… you must stay with him, and don't let him go until he's old enough… these boys are… the keys to the saving the world… they will be reunited when the time comes…" the woman said to the man standing over her.

"Of course. I shall protect this one with my life." The man said as he took one, kissed the woman, and ran away. The other baby started crying, Jason looked at the woman and the other baby. She looked like she was whispering something to the baby. Just then, there were rapid footsteps coming from behind Jason. He turned around to see Jason's mother, Lt. Marissa Barnes running toward the woman, and she ran through Jason and stopped in front of the woman. She was followed by Jason's father, Col. Lucan Petil.

"Mom? Dad?" Jason asked, as they were talking to the woman, she gave up the other baby, and had died right there… a silent burial. Then, it clicked.

"Wait… I was… adopted?" Jason asked, as he felt dizzy, and fainted, hearing a muffled sound of a door opening, and a fading shout of his name.


	10. Chapter 9

Jason was hearing muffled conversation. The voices were unclear, but he could recognize Thor's voice, and Tony's voice right off the bat, he tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired to do so, all he could do was listen to the muffled conversation.

"It was so strange, whatever was playing that memory, there was something imbedded that nothing could interfere until it was complete." Natasha said. "Plus, I don't know if it was Jason's memory per-se."

"We heard him say something about being adopted, and that's when he fainted." Clint said.

"He was adopted?" Tony asked, blinking.

"I knew there was something that he wasn't ready for yet!" Thor said. "I told you that there is something more to him than he even knows!"

"We thought he was ready for the simulation, we didn't know." Clint said.

"Well now we do, this is just a minor incident." Natasha said, looking at the men.

"Minor incident?! I do not think that finding out that you are adopted when you're still seventeen years old is not a minor incident!" Thor sternly said, raising his voice.

Jason had started to stir, and got up. "Did you guys have to have a heated discussion next to where I was passed out?" Jason asked the four Avengers, who turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Jason, are you alright?" Thor asked.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine… really." Jason said, smiling at everyone.

"I'm glad that you're fine." Clint said.

"But, are you okay?" Natasha asked, referring to the information that he found out.

"I'm fine… But there is something that I don't get… Where's my brother?" Jason asked.

"Your brother?" Thor asked.

"That dream… it showed two babies… one was taken by an unknown man… and my parents took me in… and my real mother… she saved me and my brother…" Jason said. "She said that we were the keys to saving the world…"

"Saving the world?" Thor asked.

"I wonder if she knew that there would be an uprising of Loki…" Natasha asked.

"There is no doubt." The voice of Nick Fury said, as he stood in the doorway.

"S-Sir!" Clint said, looking at Mr. Fury as he walked in.

"And not to mention the other villains that we have been up against, which is why we need him to help us take them down." Nick Fury said, looking at Jason.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for it…" Jason said, getting out of bed.

"Jason, please rest." Thor said.

"I'm fine… And plus, I've only trained under one person." Jason said.

"We need Dr. Banner and the Captain." Natasha said. "If I may go there myself, Mr. Fury and retrieve them."

"No, we cannot risk having any more of our members captured." Nick Fury said.

"I can't develop my powers with Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Thor here, and plus, Tony can only use his things, I can't blast energy from my palms." Jason said.

"… Alright, we need a plan to get in there." Nick Fury finally said after contemplating what Jason had said.

"But wait, what is their plan? I mean, from what I heard from Thor and Clint, they had Chitauri illusions." Natasha said.

"What are Chitauri?" Jason asked.

"Alright, do you remember the event of terror that struck New York City some time ago about alien beings?" Tony asked Jason.

"Oh yeah… it was on the news…" Jason said.

"Well, those aliens were and are a race called Chitauri. And thanks to Loki and the use of an artifact called the Tesseract, the Chitauri were able to teleport here from another galaxy." Tony explained. "Not only that, but they serve this galactic overlord called Thanos."

"Thanos?" Jason asked.

"We don't know much about him, but he's bad news." Nick Fury said. "But anyhow, the Chitauri are still in Loki's command we can only hope that Loki did not find another stone like the Tesseract to bring them back."

"You know the Tesseract is back in Asgard." Thor said.

"Yes, and Loki can find a way into Asgard." Nick Fury responded.

"Everyone!" Jason said, getting their attention, "Every minute we waste, there is a minute of only god knows what's happening to Steve Rogers, and Dr. Banner. We need to focus."

"He's right, we have to have every one of us to take on the Chitauri if they do come back." Natasha said.

"Right, we need to come up with a plan. Avengers, meet in the board room so we can work on a plan." Nick Fury said, he put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You need your rest."

"No, I'm fine, I need to work on the plan with you guys." Jason said.

"No, you are still tired, I can see your knees shaking. You leave this to us." Nick Fury said, as he walked out of the room.

Thor looked at Jason. "He's right. I'm sorry, Jason, but you need to keep resting. I'll come and check up on you." Thor said.

"I'm fine, really! I hate you all treating me like I'm 5 years old because I haven't been here as long as you guys have been. Let me help!" Jason said, but his rising voice made his head throb and he grunted, holding his head and sitting on the bed.

"Jason, please get some more sleep." Clint said.

"Ooh… Fine… you win." Jason said, as he went back into bed, holding his throbbing head. Thor went over to the bed and tucked Jason in.

"Have a good rest, Jason." Thor said as he left with everyone else.

Jason nodded at Thor as he left, but he wanted to help as much as he could. All the while, when he was slowly falling asleep, he kept thinking about his parents, and Nathan.

Meanwhile, Nathan was riding his bike down the street with a bag full of items from the convenience store. He rode his bike past Oscar's house, but not before he was hit by a pebble to his forehead, he yelled and fell off his bike.

"Hey, dork, where's Petil?" Oscar asked, holding a slingshot in his right hand.

"Why would I tell you?" Nathan asked, growling.

"Answer me or I'll show you why."

"I haven't seen him at all today."

"You are a liar, you're his best friend, and you're probably covering for him!" Oscar said, walking toward Nathan, who was trying his best to get back up. Oscar punched Nathan down and made him hit the street. "Tell me, you liar!"

"Now, that isn't really nice, you know." A smooth voice had said from under a shady tree across from the bullying scene.

"Who the heck are you?!" Oscar shouted at the owner of the smooth voice.

"I'm appalled is what I am. You really should leave that boy alone." The smooth voice said, as he walked out from under the tree. He showed himself as a skinny young man with gold and green armor, and slicked back black hair.

"You mind your own damn business, old man!" Oscar shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Old? Oh now, I was going to go easy on you, but now I'm not going to hold back." The man said.

"I said, stay out of this!" Oscar said, walking up to the man, as he cocked back his arm, to punch him, but as he shot out his arm at the man, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and appeared behind Oscar, knocking him out with a chop to his pressure point.

"And I said, I'm not going to hold back." The man said.

Nathan got up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Who are you?" Nathan asked.

The man picked Oscar up and slung him over his shoulder. "Oh, trust me, I'm nobody of your concern."

"Where are you taking him? Are you a kidnapper?" Nathan asked, balling up his fist.

"A kidnapper? Me stooping so low as to become a kidnapper? Of course not, I'm just helping him out with a common enemy of ours." The man said. "Now, go on home, or you'll be knocked out as well."

"No, you're not going anywhere." Nathan said as he took out his cell phone, and dialed 911, but the man walked over to Nathan, put his palm on his face, and made Nathan black out.

Nathan woke up in his own bed in his own room. "Huh? My room?" Nathan asked.

"Big brother!" two voices shouted as a young boy and a young girl jumping up onto Nathan's bed and hugged him tightly.

"Lucy, Lucas… what's wrong?" Nathan asked, hugging his younger siblings. A young woman came in, she had a tray of food and a drink.

"Oh Nathan, thank goodness you're awake." She said, sighing in relief.

"Denise, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"A man wearing weird clothes said that someone had passed out in the street, you looked beat up. Did Oscar beat on you again?" Denise responded.

"A man in weird clothes?! He kidnapped Oscar, and you let him get away?!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan!" An older male voice had said from behind the door, the door had swung open slowly, revealing a man in his late 40s-early 50s. "Don't yell at your older sister."

"I-I'm sorry, Denise… I'm sorry, Dad." Nathan said, looking down.

"It is okay. Now, tell me what happened." Nathan's father said, sitting down next to Nathan's bed. Denise set the tray down, and got Lucy and Lucas off the bed and led them downstairs.

"A man had saved me from a beating from Oscar, but then went to kidnap Oscar." Nathan began, "And then he knocked me out…"

"What did this man look like?"

"He was tall and thin, he had green and gold and black garb and armor on him, and he had slick black hair." Nathan described.

"… I see…" his father said, nodding. He looked like he knew who it was.

"Dad? What's going on here?" Nathan asked, blinking.

"I don't know… But it's nothing good…" his father said, getting up. "Get some rest, Nathan, I need to make a few calls. I'll be back to check on you." With that, his father left to go downstairs.

Nathan was unsure about what was going on, but he was feeling something bad was gonna happen. He wished that Jason was here to cheer him up. Just as Jason was wishing Nathan was there to cheer him up as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Oscar blinked his eyes open, and saw he was in a medium sized white room. He looked around and tried to get up, but he was restrained in a chair, his wrists, chest, and ankles were bond to the chair by black metal restraints. He looked in front of him and he saw three figures in the shadows. The middle figure walked toward Oscar and showed himself as Loki.

"Who the hell are you?!" Oscar shouted, trying to get out.

"Oh, my name is Loki, and I have a proposition to make of you." Loki said, but they heard a growl from behind him. "Haha, I'm sorry, _we_ have a proposition to make." With that, the figure on Oscar's left came forward, it was a man with red skin, and his head seemed like it was molded into the skull, and he had an olive green military uniform with a Nazi patch.

"It seems that we all have a common enemy." The red Nazi said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Oscar shouted, growling.

"Jason Petil." The figure on the right said, not coming out of the shadows.

"Petil? You friends of his?" Oscar asked.

Red Skull face-palmed. "Are you really this stupid? We just said a common enemy."

"Calm down." Loki said. "Now, we want to help you get your revenge on Jason. So, we want to give you some powers of your very own, in exchange for your help in taking down Jason with us."

Oscar blinked. "Will I get to choose my power?"

"You have to get the power we give you." Red Skull said, getting a groan from Oscar.

"What are the benefits of this deal?" Oscar asked.

"Well, you get your own special abilities, and we have food, and training rooms for your powers." Loki said.

"But the cinnamon toast crunch is off limits." Red Skull said.

"Damn! You had to put limits on the best cereal in history, didn't you?" Oscar asked.

"Any way… Do we have a deal?" Loki asked.

"… Deal." Oscar said, smirking.

"Great. Red, Emil, get him ready to receive his abilities." Loki said, as he walked out of the room, walking through a narrow cell-lined corridor. He could hear machinery working up ahead, and behind him. He opened a door and went into a circular room, where Steve and Bruce were being held, restrained on two separate sides of the wall.

"It's good to see you're awake, Captain Rogers." Loki said, smirking, "And good of you to be with us as well, Doctor."

"Loki, you will never win, not even with Red Skull, and Abomination on your side." Steve said, growling.

"You won't win…" Bruce said as calm as he could sound.

"Haha, don't even try to get angry, those restraints have a tranquil spell that the Frost Giants have developed for generations on them. You will not be able to transform." Loki said. "Haha, and now, with the Tesseract back in my control, I shall continue where I have failed last time."

"You have the Tesseract again?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Haha, yes, thanks to this." Loki said, holding an orange glowing stone.

"Another Infinity Stone?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yes, this is the Time Stone, I found it in some ruins, and I had an idea, how about I go back in time, and save the Tesseract before it got locked away. But instead of doing the plan then, I shall do it in the present time." Loki smiled. "But this time, I shall have no loose ends."

"You won't get away with this!" Steve shouted.

"Oh, and what is anyone going to do about it?" Loki asked, smiling. "Now if you will excuse me, I must plan for the inevitable battle with the rest of your team." Loki said, as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jason woke up and looked around. It was a dusk lighting outside, and the room he was in was well lit. Jason saw that Thor was sitting next to the bed.

"I told you I would be back." Thor said, smiling.

"Hehe, you sure did." Jason said, smiling back, "So, what's going to happen?"

"We are going to be bring you with us tonight to get the Captain and Doctor Banner." Thor said.

"I don't know about this… I get this bad feeling that something might happen." Jason said, being hesitant.

"We are going to train you in combat before we go." Thor said.

"But, I might not be able to do it." Jason responded, looking down, "I mean, I did _so_ well in the simulation room…"

"Do not beat yourself up about that, I have full confidence in you, I think you'll be able to save us all when the time comes." Thor reassured.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"I put my full faith in you, Jason. You are a worthy warrior." Thor said, smiling. "When you are ready, come down to the gym." Thor added as he got up.

"Thor?" Jason asked.

"Yes?" Thor responded. Jason got up from bed, and then gave him a hug. Thor was not expecting this, but he smiled and hugged him back.

"You're the best and closest thing to a big brother I've ever had, I would be honored to call you a brother." Jason said, smiling.

Thor blinked, and almost teared up because of that remark. "It would be an honor to be your big brother." Thor said, smiling and letting go. "I shall see you soon."

"Definitely." Jason said, smiling.

Back in the neighborhood, Nathan opened his eyes to see the white even paint of his bedroom ceiling. He turned his head to see a man with a black clad outfit and an eye patch sitting next to his side of the bed. Behind the man was Nathan's father. Nathan was scared by the black clad man that he jumped on the bed, and hit the wall.

"AH! Ow!" Nathan shouted as he hit the wall from fright.

"Whoa! Spritely young man, aren't you?" the man said.

"Son, this is my good friend Nick Fury, he's in charge of a special ops unit in New York City." Nathan's father introduced.

"Thank you, Isaac. Now, I understand that you had an episode this morning as from what your father told me. Can you tell me what happened?" Nick Fury asked.

"W-Why?" Nathan asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's confidential. Please, this will help very well in an investigation we're working on right now." Nick Fury told Nathan, he made sure to have an urgent tone of voice. Nathan then told about the weirdly clad man save him from harassment, and then went to kidnapping the harasser. Nick Fury nodded.

"I see. Thank you, this is good information, we will be in touch with you later." Nick Fury said, getting up, he then proceeded to look at Nathan. "You have a gift, I believe you know what I'm talking about." He finally uttered.

"W-What?" Nathan asked, blinking.

"Have you considered taking the Avengers Initiative?" Nick Fury asked.

"Mr. Fury, it's late." Isaac spoke up.

"Of course, I apologize, thank you for your information, it will be a great help for our investigation. Have a good evening." Nick Fury said, leaving the room.

"Thank you… you too…" Nathan said, blinking.

"Well… Are you feeling better? Come on down, it's Taco Night!" Isaac said, smiling.

"That sounds good!" Nathan said, smiling, getting up as Isaac went downstairs.

Nathan blinked, and looked at mirror, he knew exactly what Nick Fury was saying, but he was wondering how he knew.

Jason went out of bed, and went to the elevator, pushed the down button, and waited for the elevator to come down. Jason was wondering what combat training was going to be like, he didn't have any idea about what was going to happen once he got out of that elevator. Jason went into the elevator and rode it down to the gym. The doors open, and he looked into the white room, it looked empty. Jason went out of the elevator and into the gym, but he felt like he was being watched.

"Thor? Clint? Natasha? Tony?" Jason called out. Suddenly, he felt someone running at him from behind, and he dropped down and kicked out his left leg, almost hitting the forearm of Natasha, but instead of flinching, she flipped over Jason and went into a fighting stance. Jason's eyes widened as she rushed at him again.

Jason was being kicked and punched at, but he kept blocking and trying to retaliate. "Hey! Stop!" Jason said, trying hard not to hit Natasha. Then from behind he heard an arrow flying from behind, he jumped up, and took a step on the arrow, and then flipped over Natasha and landed behind her, knocking the arrow off course, hitting the floor.

"Hey! You could have killed us!" Jason shouted, but Natasha kicked Jason from behind and made him hit the wall.

Clint and Natasha ran at Jason, who just recovered from the impact of the wall, and attacked him with a pincer attack of barrage after barrage. Jason blocked and retaliate the hits that were being dealt. Jason kept fighting, then he saw a blast of energy aiming at all three of them, with that, he kicked Clint and Natasha out of the way, and dropped to the floor, making the ball of energy miss him. Jason looked up and saw Tony in his Iron Man suit, he was charging up another energy blast, so Jason got up fast, and ran toward a pillar, trying to get away from the blasts that Tony was firing.

Jason hid behind a pillar, and tried to see if Tony was still there, but he looked behind him to see Thor about swing Mjölnir into his head, Jason ducked, and swept his leg under Thor, and tripped him, running away. Jason was scared beyond reason. Then, he realized that all four of them were rushing at him from all four directions. Jason's eyes widened, then he screamed a high note, which created a shockwave, knocking all four of them to the ground.

Jason looked at everyone, his heart was racing, and he was scared that he had hurt them. But Thor began to laugh; he looked up at Jason and smiled.

"Jason, you are ready for the mission." Thor said, getting up and smiling at him.

Natasha, Clint and Tony also got up.

"You put up a good fight, kid." Tony said, smirking.

"Plus, if you can handle all four of us, you can handle Loki, Red Skull, and Abomination." Natasha said, smiling at Jason.

"So, are you ready to go, Jason?" Clint asked.

Jason looked at all four of them, and smiled. He couldn't believe that he had survived their ambush, but regardless, he nodded and said,

"Yeah, let's go."

With that, the Avengers moved out, going toward the Loki's hideout. Jason kept thinking about the training along the way. In combat, it felt like something was missing.


	12. Chapter 11

Jason was with Thor, flying over to Loki's hideout. He still wasn't used to flying, even if he was secured by Thor's strong grip. Jason held tightly onto Thor, scared of even opening his eyes. But he opened his eyes anyway and saw Thor's face, he had a strong jaw, a thinly trimmed beard, and brown eyes. He just had a strong, good looking face, but when Thor looked Jason back, Jason blushed and buried his face in Thor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that we're flying again, it's just faster than driving." Thor finally said, strangely, Jason could hear his voice from so high up.

"I-It's fine… I just want to be closer to the ground as soon as possible…" Jason said, securely hugging Thor.

"Alright." Thor said, landing just a short hike from the hideout, and he set Jason down gently.

"Thank you…" Jason said, blushing.

"You're welcome, now let's continue on, everyone else will meet us there." Thor said, walking with Jason.

Jason smiled, nodded, and walked with Thor. He always enjoyed walking, but he wasn't sure how easy it was for Thor to walk, what with his heavy-looking armor.

"Are you sure that you're okay with walking?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable before the battle." Thor said.

"Thank you, Thor, it means a lot." Jason said, smiling at his big brother figure.

Thor smiled and ruffled his hair as they kept walking up the trail.

"Thor… Can I tell you something?" Jason asked.

"Sure, what is on your mind?" Thor replied.

"I kind of feel like something's missing… From myself." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… I feel like something else should be here with me. Not that your company is great, but I feel like I need someone."

"Really? Hmm… maybe that someone needs you too."

"I think you're right… But the question is, who do I need?"

Thor and Jason walked up to the place where they exited from 2 days ago, it was patched up like there nothing had been broken. Soon, Tony, Natasha, and Clint arrived.

"Alright, now the teams. Thor and Clint will be the team leaders since they infiltrated this place before," Natasha explained, "Jason and Tony will be with Thor, and I will be with Clint."

"Got it." Jason said.

"Hey, why do you have to be with Clint?" Tony asked.

"Because we both need a combat and marksman on our team, you aren't exactly seasoned with combat skills." Natasha said.

"I've taken Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and other martial arts." Tony said, looking at her.

"But have you ever used it in combat?" Clint asked.

"I… used some of it." Tony said.

"You're going with Thor." Natasha said.

"Fine…" Tony said.

"Alright, let's go, the Captain, and the Doctor are waiting for us." Thor said, Jason nodded and stuck close to Thor as the Avengers went in. Thor, Tony, and Jason went through the right door, while Clint and Natasha went to the left.

"So, Natasha, why did you really want to be paired up with me? You know that Tony has used his martial arts in training and sparring." Clint asked.

Natasha sighed. "I think we make a good team." Natasha said, trying not to blush.

"Heh, is that all you could come up with?" Clint asked, getting a slap from Natasha.

"There is a time and a place for flirting, infiltrating an enemy hideout is not one of those times nor places." Natasha said, readying her gun.

"Geez… it was a joke." Clint said, rubbing his cheek, readying his bow. "Did you hear that?" Clint asked, hearing a familiar sound.

"Was that a Chitauri?" Natasha asked, suddenly, there were several Chitaurian soldiers running at the two human Avengers. But they were ready.

Meanwhile, Jason walked with Thor and Tony. Being here brought back memories of Thor saving him, and intimidating Loki.

"This place is so white… I feel like I'm staring into The Light." Jason said, squinting.

"I could go insane in this place…" Tony remarked.

"We have to be careful, Loki could be anywhere." Thor said.

Suddenly they heard a banging coming from the walls, and a muffled cry for help.

"W-What was that?" Jason asked, scared.

"Don't be fooled, this is just one of Loki's tricks." Thor said. But then, up ahead, there were Chitauri running down the ivory halls toward them.

"Chitauri!" Tony said, gearing up his Iron Man suit, while Thor readied Mjölnir.

"Jason, get ready!" Thor said, as Jason got into a fighting stance.

Tony blasted Chitauri with energy balls while Thor hit others with his hammer. Jason punched and kicked Chitauri, blowing them back because he was with Thor. But one of the soldiers whipped him with his gun, and made him fly into the wall, but it was more like through the wall, it didn't leave an imprint, Jason just went through the wall.

"Jason!" Thor said, as he slammed his hammer onto the ground, creating shockwaves to knock the Chitauri out. Thor then went over to the wall, and tried to go through, but by then it was a solid wall.

"Aww, you care about someone like a brother? That's rich." A familiar voice said. Thor and Tony looked and saw Loki smiling at them.

"What did you do to him?!" Thor shouted.

"To be honest, I don't have an idea, but depending on where we went, he could already be dead." Loki said, smirking. Then, he used his powers to freeze Thor.

Tony's eyes widened. "Thor!"

"Haha, your turn, Mr. Stark." Loki said, smiling, and he froze him as well.

Jason fell through the wall and landed in a darker room, he got up and looked around the pitch black room.

"H-Hello?" Jason asked, but he heard a growl, and got scared, but he didn't let it get to him, and he began to sing.

"This one's for you and me, living out our dreams, we're all right where we should be. With my arms out wide, I open my eyes, and now all I wanna see, is a sky full of lighters. A sky full of lighters." Jason sang, and the pitch black room filled up with semi dim, semi bright light. He looked and saw a hall full of cells. Jason walked through the hall and peered into the cells, he saw people in some of them.

"Hello?" Jason asked one prisoner.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked from the shadows of his cell. "That was a song I've never heard of."

"I'm Jason Petil, who are you?" Jason asked. He saw a figure come up to the bars, he saw a man with short red hair, a medium sized beard, and he was wearing clothes that an adventurer would wear, he also had on a red trenchcoat.

"My name is Peter Quill, also known as, Starlord." The man said, looking at the soon to be 18 year old.

"Oh my… did you get captured by Loki?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, my teammates and I were captured by him. Don't worry about me, please check on the others, and if possible let us out." Peter said.

"I will try, Starlord." Jason said, nodding, walking to the other cells.

"Peter, could you stop conversing, he's probably another of those alien soldiers." A cocky voice called from the cell next to him. Jason looked into the cell, and saw a short anthro raccoon walking toward the bars.

"Ah, I was wrong, he's a human. What's a human doing in this prison?" the raccoon said.

"I was on a mission, and I got separated… Who are you?" Jason asked the raccoon, blinking, he figured that if he could have super powers, anything, even a talking raccoon, was possible.

"The name's Rocket, and what is a puny shrimp like you gonna do to help us?" the raccoon replied.

"Oh you're the one to talk, Meeko." Jason said, getting a chuckle out of Peter.

"It's Rocket! And how about you come down to these bars and say it to my face, huh?" Rocket threatened.

"I am Groot." A deep voice said from the cell across from Rocket's cell. Jason turned around and saw a giant tree-man going to the bars of the cell.

"Groot… That's a very nice name." Jason said, smiling at the tree man.

"That's Groot, and all he can say is 'I am Groot.'" Peter said. "The only one who can understand him is Rocket."

"And I will not calm down, this little punk thinks he's funny!" Rocket said.

"Would you all shut up? This is not going to get us anywhere." A female voice said from a cell next to Groot's. To the bars came a beautiful green-skinned woman with violet hair, and a leather outfit.

"I agree." Another male voice said, coming from the cell next to Rocket's and across from the woman's cell. This man was a black-skinned man with red tattoo-like marking on his head, and torso. He was shirtless, but he had on dark pants and boots.

"I am Groot." Groot said, as if telling them that he would talk to Jason.

"Alright, Groot, take it away, not sure that that kid can understand you, but go on ahead." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said to Jason, but to Jason, he could understand what he was saying, probably because he was near Rocket. Groot was saying that he was sorry for Rocket's behavior, and they needed help to get out.

Jason nodded, and put his hand on Groot's hand that was on the bar. "Don't worry, Groot. I am going to get you all out of here. That is a promise." Jason said, and he smiled when he saw Groot smile.

"I am Groot." Groot said, as if saying, 'Thank you.'

Jason smiled and let go, then he went to Peter's cell. "I will come back for you guys." Jason said.

"Thank you, Jason. We will be rooting for you." Peter said, as Jason went back to the wall where he came in, turned around and smiled.

"I will be back. Please hang in there." Jason said, as he went back through the wall. But he went back to discover that he was all alone. All he saw were two patches of ice spots where Thor and Tony once stood.


End file.
